


Breathing You In

by ArdisiaMira



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26024044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArdisiaMira/pseuds/ArdisiaMira
Summary: There's a lot of things Claude would trust Byleth with, and Byleth is learning the extent of that trust. Still, it's kind of odd, isn't it?
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Breathing You In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often so I hope this is good enough! I just needed more MByeleth/Claude content in my life so I hammered this one out at 3 AM. Not beta read so if there's mistakes I'll try to catch them again!

"I trust you," Claude murmured, soothing, guiding Byleth's hands to his throat. "Just like we talked about. I'll let you know if it's too much." This was beyond crazy. Byleth was perched over the leader, both of them in varied states of undress on his bed, and Claude asked Byleth to hurt him. The lord insisted it was fine, that he knew Byleth wouldn't be careless, and Byleth was hyper aware of the other man's pulse beneath his fingers. It had come with countless repetitions of _please don't do anything you don't want to_ but for some reason Byleth couldn't find a reason to truly protest what Claude wanted. It didn't stop him from finding it odd. Perhaps Claude sensed his hesitation, laying his hand on Byleth's cheek.

"Byleth?" The brunette looked too concerned for him and not for himself. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes." Byleth answered evenly, noting that Claude's pulse had already sped up. Byleth wasn't applying any pressure and Claude was breathing quicker in anticipation.

"If you're unsure—"

"I'm fine." Byleth could only repeat short sentences that he knew other didn't find reassuring at all. Claude's hand ran up so his fingers combed into Byleth's bright hair, urging him to lean closer for a kiss. Byleth obliged him, answering in kind, savoring the taste of the other's lips against his, in no hurry to break away.

"I love you," Claude murmured, sighing softly. "With all my heart." 

"Are you saying that to get what you want?" Byleth teased, and that earned a laugh from the lord.

"So cruel..." He made a childish pout, but there was warmth in those green eyes. "If I really was trying to get what I want I could remind you I'm a king and I'm entitled to what I want." Byleth had gotten used to when Claude was joking about things, and in an attempt of imitation, Byleth quirked an eyebrow. He ever so slightly tightening his hold around Claude's neck as a reminder as to who was in charge right now, and the brunette shuddered beneath him, sharply breathing in. "Byleth..." All he needed to say is his name, let that soothing touch run along Byleth's arm to comfort him, his pulse running faster. 

For a moment there is silence, Claude staring up with bright eyes, completely still under Byleth's gentle hold. 

"I trust you," He repeated, a little quieter. Byleth swallowed thickly, waiting for a moment that seemed to last forever before nodding. "You won't hurt me—!" The words were cut short when Byleth's grip grew tight, Claude forcing one last breath in the closing window. His eyes clenched shut, making a strained sound in his throat even with the pressure, and Byleth felt something squirm inside him. Claude struggled beneath him, his body instinctively trying to draw air knowing he couldn't get it, but he didn't fight against Byleth. He even bucked his hips up with another thin moan, and Byleth gasped, his eyes growing wide. Claude was... _enjoying_ this. His hands pulled at the sheets beneath him and he writhed in Byleth's hold but he wasn't pushing back like a man being choked should. Byleth bit his lip, the twisting sensation growing stronger. 

Claude raised a hand to grab Byleth's arm, and the green haired man knew that was the sign to let up. He relinquished his hold and Claude took a harsh breath in, coughing a few times until finding a stuttering rhythm to breathe to again. 

"See? I told you," Claude spoke hoarsely, his eyes clouded and hazy, and there was no missing how his cock was straining against his pants. _That quick?_ Byleth wanted to say, but his own chest heaved as if he also had been robbed of air and he wouldn't be too long behind Claude. 

"You're okay?" Byleth asked dumbly, for lack of a better thing to say, getting a soft huff of a laugh from Claude. 

"Just peachy, love." The hand on his arm slipped back up to Byleth's head. "How about you take my breath away again?" He was pulled into another kiss, this one heated and needy as Claude pried Byleth's lips open with his tongue, and Byleth groaned into it, his hands fumbling lower to take away the barriers of cloth between them. Claude moved with him, helping ease his pants off and grabbing for Byleth's hips and reluctantly parting from the kiss. "So uh, Byleth, the next part..." 

"I'll handle it," Byleth said, breaking away only to shift far enough to reach for the nightstand, plucking a small bottle from it. 

"You're too good to me," Claude hummed softly, relaxing back on the sheets. Byleth made a small noise in return as he moved back and adjusted himself so he was kneeling between the king's legs. They hadn't planned this far ahead, but they could worry about that later. Byleth finally pulled Claude's underwear off and the brunette made a fluttering noise when his erection was freed, the head flushed.

"Already..." Byleth noted, Claude groaned in response.

"Yeah, so hurry up," Claude goaded him on, spreading his legs wider. "I'm not going to last if you wait around like that." Byleth rolled his eyes. But the other man did have a point, so Byleth popped open the bottle and drizzled the liquid over his fingers. Leave it to Claude to always be prepared. While the green haired man was trying to take it slow and steady with his touch, gently prodding at Claude's entrance, Claude was impatient, muttering about how he should hurry. Byleth got one finger past the ring of muscle and Claude made a whine.

"Patience," Byleth chided, working his finger carefully.

"I can take more," Claude countered.

"It could hurt."

"I don't care." 

Byleth was beginning to suspect that there was something there beyond Claude having a simple choking kink but he could explore that later. Another time. He humored Claude only a little and pushed another finger into him, earning a moan from the brunette. The way Claude squirmed under him and reacted to every move was intoxicating, drawing Byleth in as he fucked into him slowly with his fingers. 

"Please, Byleth, fingers aren't enough," Claude said breathlessly, staring up at him with heat hazed eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Byleth quirked an eyebrow. Definitely something going on. 

"Ugh, stop looking at me like that." Claude let his head roll back, his eyes clenched shut. "That's your 'I'm-peering-right-into-your-soul' look and that's the last thing I want to see right now. Can you pick things up and fuck me already?"

"So needy." Byleth clicked his tongue, but obliged. He pulled his fingers out, making quick work of his own underwear and reaching for the bottle again. He poured a copious amount of the slippery substance into his hand, rubbing it all over his cock (He'd neglected it up until now, but there was no ignoring that he was as turned on as Claude was by all of this). "Ready?" He shifted closer, one hand on the inside of Claude's thigh and the other around his own dick, guiding it towards his entrance. 

"I have been," Claude answered, hooking his other leg around Byleth's waist to pull himself closer. "Don't make me beg." 

"I won't." Byleth decided not to wait any longer, pushing into Claude as steady as he'd already been, and Claude let out a fairly loud moan in response, definitely overplaying it. Enveloped by heat, Byleth let out a heavy breath, pressing forward until he was entirely inside the brunette. If it hurt, Claude made no indication of it, his expression entirely taken by pleasure. 

"Byleth, _please_ ," Claude gasped. He wrapped both legs around the green haired man, his hands grasping at the bed. "I can take it..."

"I know." Byleth didn't feel like rushing at all. Instead, he lifted his hand to Claude's throat once more, the king shivering in delight with the threat of pressure. "You need to be patient."

"Oh, do I?" Claude had such a teasing edge to his voice, smirking up at him. "I've been plenty patient. You're the one insisting on drawing things out." Byleth shook his head, his grip growing tight again as he finally pulled back and snapped his hips forward, and Claude made a keening sound as his back arched off the mattress. Byleth still allowed Claude to breathe, but it was much more difficult for him, especially as Byleth found a steady rhythm of fucking him. Claude couldn't talk under the weight of Byleth's hand, but he didn't seem to mind, instead offering as many breathless moans as he could, moving his hips to meet Byleth with every thrust. 

"Claude?" Byleth drawled the name out, a note of concern in it, yet his own voice was weak. He wasn't the one being choked, but the tight heat of Claude combined with his struggle to breathe was... doing things to him. Claude responded with another overdone groan, throwing his head back and his hair splayed over the pillow in a complete mess. Realizing he couldn't form words, Byleth let go, slowing down his hips.

"Why'd you stop?" Claude rasped, his chest heaving with each breath. "It was good. I'm good. Hell, you could have done more." Even like this he'd talk too much. Byleth sighed in relief. 

"I wanted to be sure," Byleth said, thrusting harder than before, and he was rewarded with a loud cry from the brunette that went straight to his dick. "I missed hearing that, too."

"You love it," Claude laughed weakly, grinning up at the other man. "Don't think I didn't notice! You're into this too!" Instead of answering, Byleth snapped his hips again, and Claude's taunts were forgotten with another moan tearing from his throat. "Please, please, Byleth," he pleaded, gasping sharply. "I'm getting close. Just a little more, babe, I need you..." He'd changed the tune of his song quickly. Byleth made a soft laugh. 

"Since you asked so nicely." Byleth would be lying if he said he wasn't getting there too. He'd been focusing entirely on watching Claude react to every touch and thrust like a live wire, all too sensitive and hot, his skin coated in a sheen of sweat and his voice wavering at every slight change. Byleth himself had a growing heat building inside him, and all he had to do was last longer than Claude. Once more, Byleth leaned over the brunette, both hands closing around Claude's neck, this time Byleth didn't even wait before clamping down tight enough to stop air flow. It was immediate—Claude wheezed, clenching around Byleth's cock, and Byleth almost came right there with a choked moan. _Just a little more_ , he convinced himself, gasping as he picked up the pace of his hips. Claude kept his legs tightly wrapped around Byleth, ankles linked to make sure he couldn't pull back too far, keeping him close. With another squeeze around his throat, Claude jerked, finally coming and spilling all over his stomach and Byleth released him immediately. "I didn't touch you," Byleth noted, shocked that his own voice was rough. 

"Shut up," Claude groaned, sounding absolutely wrecked and Byleth's cock twitched in response. "You're still hard." Right. Byleth moved to pull out, but Claude's hold was ironclad, and he kept his legs locked in place. "I told you, I can handle it. I need you," He keened, his voice so rough yet full of want. Byleth groaned low in his throat, gripping Claude's waist as he started moving again, keeping his thrusts deep and steady. All it took was another pleading cry from Claude of _I need you more than anything please I don't care if you cum inside me I only want you Byleth_ and that embarrassingly was enough. Byleth made a gasping moan as he came, Claude still tight and hot around him as he rode the orgasm out. Byleth wasn't sure how long they lay there afterwards, both out of breath and coming down from the energy, feeling much heavier than before. 

Even post orgasm Claude wasn't one to wait around much, eventually pulling away with some light kisses and a comment about at least cleaning up _some_ of the mess before going to sleep. Byleth stayed in bed, uncaring of the sweat slick sheets or anything else. When Claude returned he looked as if nothing had even happened, save for some red marks at his throat. 

"Something wrong?" Claude asked, getting back in bed and throwing an arm around the other man right away.

"I went overboard," Byleth admitted sheepishly, gingerly touching the marks. "You said I wouldn't hurt you."

"Don't worry about it," the brunette laughed. "I wanted it. Thank you for playing along with my selfish request." He caught Byleth's hand while it was close, raising it to his lips for a kiss. 

"Actually," Byleth started hesitantly, licking his lips to stall. "Could I ask for a favor in return?"

"Yes, what?"

"Next time, can we... do something I want?" Byleth glanced away, his face flushing. If Claude had asked to be choked, then it was only fair, yet it was still difficult to ask. Claude let out a soft laugh, pressing a kiss to the green haired man's forehead next.

"Of course. I'll gladly do what you want. But we should rest right now, okay?" Claude left another kiss at the corner of his mouth, and Byleth breathed deeply, and nodded. 

"You're right." Byleth settled down in bed with Claude in his arms, getting comfortable. He was exhausted after that. 

Still, Byleth had to wonder if Claude was some kind of masochist. 


End file.
